Byakai Torayuki
Byakai is an aloof former member of the Liberation Sector Zero, who left of his own accord. He works on his own to stop the NOS's "Sequence Destroyers" and avenge his own father's deletion. Currently he is a vigilante within Kagusutchi. He holds no weapon other than a personally named one called Midnight Claw which are extensions of his claws that come out in battle and can manifest into a much larger one for many purposes as well as channel a frozen energy. Character Info The son of Morkuv Torayuki with his mother divorced from his father and gone from his life for reasons never explained to him. All the same, his father tried to be there for him for every waking moment during the time of the wars and did his best to give him a normal life. Because Morkuv was a man of battle, Byakai looked up to him and hoped to become as strong as him one day. A few years into his training, his father asked him to stay in a sector owned by the LSZ while he tended to a request given by a friend. Telling his son that he would discuss some important matters with him after he returned in a few weeks; Byakai had complete faith in him, and listened to his father's wishes. Byakai waited for his return eagerly, weeks passed, then months but it never came. Much to his sorrowful disdain, he was informed by a member that his father had been erased by a Sequence Destroyer. Byakai crushed, He was in denial and lost much of his own self feeling a piece of him had been ripped from his very soul. His personality was changed forever after that day, as he focused on refining his technique to stop the Sequence Destroyer who took his father from him. He's since been hard of understanding towards others, but in order to not stain his father's memory he maintains a sense of morality. As of the beginning of Control Sequence, Byakai is hardly considered ally to anyone, and prefers to keep to himself in his mission, maintaining distance from other oppressors to the NOS like the mercenary group "Red Thunder", and the lone "White Demon". The other members of LSZ try to get him to return, even his friends, however Byakai seems determined to deny everyone. Plot Info Control Sequence Prologue Byakai as the son of Morkuv Torayuki, was expected of great achievements to fill his father's shoes. His father, the legendary cat beastkin among the last of the founders who died having been erased by an NOS Sequence Destroyer mere years ago, unlike his colleges. Byakai swore to himself to find out why his father was such a highly sought out man to the NOS's forces and uncover the secrets his father took with him to his end. Considered one of the LSZ's most profound and strong members, the recent and hesitant drive to confront the NOS put a bad taste in his mouth. Simply for disadvantages and fresh losses, he tallied another reason for his declining faith in the LSZ. Hearing their desperation to go after Nex, the one who stood in ranks with the "White Beast" in oppression towards the NOS didn't help to restore his good beliefs either. With firm conclusion that there was and has been a clear sign of LSZ pushing its own boundaries, eventually he left. He heads to Kagusutchi without telling the others, leaving a letter behind telling them of his personal discharge, directing words towards the leader to be just as bad as the NOS themselves. With it behind him, he seeks to stop the NOS on his own without the aid of LSZ, out to bring harm to the ones that hold the power to erase people, the "Sequence Destroyers". Byakai knows the NOS hides immense secrets and desires to find all of them out. For that reason, Byakai became a vigilante to stay close and gain info, waiting for the right time to strike. All the while he is perfectly aware of Nex, who resides in Kagusutchi as well, but he chooses to not bother him. The two having crossed paths before, have a mutual anger towards the NOS, and he even warns Nex to stay away from LSZ as much as he would the NOS. Control Sequence Storyline Coming soon Personality Byakai is a man of action, and tends to keep chat short unless he is gaining info that can benefit his road. He is capable of kindness to others to a degree and will stand against oppression and any actions he deems wrong. He has a morale boundary, but this seems to vanish towards those he harbors ill feelings to such as the NOS's higher ups. Oddly enough, Byakai doesn't show respect to many, but those who earn it he tends to stop and listen to. He does however have a very hard time understanding others, and can have a bit of a cruel streak in some cases. He holds an immense amount of pride as his father's son, and as a beastkin, he doesn't tolerate discrimination by any means either. Appearance His family being more cat then man due to gene progression during the war, Byakai is a cat beastkin who has dyed sky blue and black waved hair down to his shoulders with one side often covering his feline like amber eyes. He has unique black tiger stripes across his body and tail with subtle white fur and a tan muzzle and belly as well. His hands and feet are paws, even having claws, though capable of holding objects and like his father and the great Jubei he stands on his own hindlegs. Byakai's attire consists of a blue jacket with tiger stripes thrown over his body to suit his own appearance, and sleeves of the kaka design. The jacket runs length down to just above the floor and has a small slit for his twin tails. A hood sits in the back with black embroidery and is complete with sockets for his ears like the kaka clan kind. Powers, weapons and abilities TBA Navigation Category:Beastkin Category:Neutral Category:A-tier Character Category:Male Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Protagonist Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:0th Sector